


Game Night

by PrincessFreakinCastiel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Game Night, Im not a gamer so forgive me if this is weird at all, Lingerie, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, adrien and nino are dorks, adrien is whipped and we all know it, adrienette - Freeform, also im weak for sexy dominate women, also they are both really bad at online computer gaming but they do their best anyway, dj/wifi - Freeform, heyoooo who else would like to be seduced by Marinette dupain-cheng in lingerie, sexy Alya, sexy Marinette, take a break, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFreakinCastiel/pseuds/PrincessFreakinCastiel
Summary: Adrien and Nino try to have a bromantic game night as they usually do, but Marinette and her newly designed lingerie line have other ideas for the evening. Bonus Alya/Nino at the end. (In which our boys are whipped for their strong, sexy women)





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lol this is the first time I’ve posted in like a year or something but you know what, I have a busy life. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Anyways enjoy this little drabble. I’m a sucker for Adrien being a sucker for Marinette. I’m not really a gamer, but my hubby is, so this is sort of from experience. ;)

“Ninooooo! That is so unfair. I thought you were watching my back!”

“Yeah well I was bro, until the guy that you said you sniped came back and got revenge!”

“Ughhhh,” Adrien moaned into his headset, swirling around in his desk chair before sighing and facing the screen again. “Well, let’s just give this another shot then. We’ll get him next round.”

Ever since Nino and Alya moved to New York, the two friends had been keeping their weekly ritual with each other of Skyping and gaming. Marinette and Alya simply preferred to FaceTime or Snapchat, but Adrien relished the time he got to spend with his best buddy playing whatever game they wanted to try next (courtesy of Adrien’s generously stocked shared Steam account.)

Sometimes the girls would join them, but usually Marinette was busily working on designs for her brand new fashion company. It was small, but La Coccinelle Boutique was starting to pick up, and Adrien couldn’t be more proud of his Lady.

Meanwhile Alya was chasing her dreams all the way through the streets of the Big Apple. She had an internship with the Times that kept her on her toes, and Nino was putting out some sweet mixes on SoundCloud until he could get in with some of the local clubs. It was only a matter of time and patience, and he had both.

“Dude! Adrien, you just missed him!”

“I see him, I see him!” He yelled back, his character chasing the enemy through an office cubicle maze. Just when he thought that he would get away, Nino came around the other corner and herded him back in Adrien’s direction. Then finally-

“Yes! Yes! That’s what I’m talking about!” Adrien fist pumped the air as the screen replayed his epic kill with a tactical knife at close range.

“Nice one bro! Niiiiice!”

“Mon Minouuuuu~!” Marinette’s voice came from down the hall. “Come take a break with me!”

“Later Maribug, Nino and I have to get our killstreak back!” Adrien called back to her, focusing on the screen once more as he made his way out of the cubicle maze.

“Are you _sureeee_ you don’t want to take a break?” She crooned, coming around the doorway of the small office they had created in their apartment’s second bedroom.

“In a minute, babe-“ Adrien started, glancing up and then freezing at the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend in the doorway.

“I thought maybe,” she pouted, biting her pink bottom lip, and batting the lashes of her bluebell eyes, “you might like to come play a game with me. It’s called ‘help your girlfriend critique her new lingerie line prototypes’.”

_Holy shit, my Lady._

“Uhhhh,” Adrien replied intelligently as his eyes roamed over her luscious curves, nearly naked but for the lacy, floral lingerie set she was wearing so very well. Her hair fell in loose, dark waves, resting gently on her shoulders, bare but for the thin straps of her bra, which was cupping her breasts so nicely.

Pale, pink, delicate roses adorned the soft fabric of it. The longer he stared he realized he could see her nipples right through the lace, teasing him with the sight.

Between her breasts there was a little white flower where the fabric met. His eyes roamed down the toned lines of her stomach, fit from superheroine exercise, and found himself drawn to gazing at her perfect panties, small and tight, and just as sheer as the bra. They, too, were covered in little roses, barely hiding her from his lustful eyes.

_Damn_. His lady was a luscious garden, and she was begging him to get lost in it.

“Well?” Marinette hummed, fixing him with a coy smile, and fidgeting with one of the straps. “Are you gonna come help me, or not?”

“Hey Nino,” Adrien murmured, “I’m gonna have to call you back.”

“What! But dude it was just getting good again!… hello? Adrien?”

But Adrien had dropped the headset on his keyboard, not even bothering to hang up or turn it off as he made his way over to Marinette.

“Why my Lady, I’d be delighted to help,” he purred, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Great,” she grinned. “Let’s go test this pair out.”

“You had me at ‘mon minou’” he sighed blissfully, lifting her up as she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist.

“Oh don’t lie to me, kitten,” she giggled, rolling her eyes as he carried her away to their bedroom, “I knew only the power of lingerie could pull you away from your bromantic gaming date.”

“Nonsense, buginette, this cat only purrs for you,” he grinned, laying her back against the pillows of their bed and cupping her face in his hands. He gave her a longing look and moved to kiss her, but she stopped his lips with a fingertip.

“Oh, don’t worry, kitty.” Marinette stroked his lips thoughtfully, teasing him with her eyes. She wiggled out from beneath him and rolled him over to climb on top. Lowering her face to his, she whispered into his ear, lips ghosting his skin as she did so, “I do intend to make you purr.”

* * *

“Oh, Nino, just hang up already!” Alya huffed. “Marinette probably seduced him and he’s not going to come back.”

“But it’s bro game night,” Nino whined, looking at the computer hopefully. “He could have just gone to get some water or a snack.”

Alya sighed fondly, turning his chair and climbing into his lap, straddling his waist and patting his hair softly.

“Cheer up, you dork. I have an idea to make you feel much better.”

Nino swallowed and rubbed his hands down her back. “You do?”

“I think so,” Alya laughed wickedly, sealing her words with a kiss. “Why don’t I be your keyboard? You can push my buttons instead.”

“God, I love you,” Nino sighed, giving in to the power of her feminine charms. “Guess game night will just have to wait. Sorry bro,” he added in a whisper to his screen over her shoulder.

Alya giggled as she pulled him away.

“Who said it wasn’t still game night? And I’m fully intending to kick your ass at it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was my first time in a long time writing fic again so please go easy on me, but I’d love it if you leave a comment! Au revoir~


End file.
